


Just A Little Something.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt;  OKAY SO HOW ABOUT HOLSTEIN AND LAURA GIVES CARMILLA A CHRISTMAS JUMPER AND FORCES HER TO WEAR IT,AND IT IS BRIGHT RED WITH SANTA'S FACE ON IT, AND LAURA HAS SEWN FANGS ONTO SANTA AND FINDS IN HILARIOUS,BUT CARMILLA IS WHIPPED AS FUCK AND WEARS IT ANYWAY.</p><p>By; Cutie Patootie(She know's who she is!). </p><p>Side note; I left out the last little bit because that made me feel weird trying to write it! I'm sorry, but I hope you like what I did as a way of what Carm got Laura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Something.

_Laura walked in the the dorm room, her heart was racing, her hands behind her back, carrying a neatly wrapped box. She had pondered over what to get Carmilla for Christmas for a very long time, she was slightly embarrassed over how long it took her to think of a gift. It was when she was out shopping with LaFontaine that she decided on what to get Carmilla. In the box behind her back was a Christmas jumper, bright red with Santa's face on it. Laura had made it slightly more personal by sewing fangs onto Santa's face. She was rather proud of the creation she had for Carmilla._

  
_The moment she noticed the other girl though, lounging on her bed, book in hand, Laura's yellow pillow behind her head and Laura's cookies next to her. Laura's heart, which was already racing, picked up in pace, thought's ran through her mind, what if Carmilla didn't like it? What if Carmilla thought she was stupid for getting the gift, what if Carmilla was offended by the fangs Laura had sewn onto Santa? Laura shuffled her feet slightly as she stood in the door way, debating on if she turned around and walked away, or if she walked over to Carmilla and presented her with the present._

  
_Taking a deep breath Laura made the decision that she would give Carmilla the gift, if the vampire didn't like it, that was fine. Laura had put a lot of time in getting the fangs right and she wanted Carmilla to have the gift. Carmilla sat smirking at her book, she knew Laura was in the room, but had decided to pretend she hadn't noticed the other girl. She continued to 'read' her book, while trying to figure out just what had the tiny human's heart racing so much so that Carmilla was almost worried Laura was going to pass out or something. Surly a heart shouldn't race as fast as Laura's was?_

  
_Laura stopped beside Carmilla's bed and looked anywhere but at the girl in front of her. She cleared her throat slightly then looked to the other girl. Carmilla turned her attention to the tiny human and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Yes Cupcake?" Laura moved her gaze down to the bed for a moment then moved the box slightly in her hands, which were becoming slightly sweaty with the worry that Carmilla wouldn't like the gift._

  
_"I uh." Laura moved her hand that held the box out and shoved the box in Carmilla's face. "I got you a Christmas present." She lowered the box slightly when she realized she had shoved it so close to Carmilla's face that it was almost touching her nose. "Um." Laura rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "I uh, I hope you like it?" The words came out more like a question but she stuck with what she had said._

  
_Carmilla blinked slightly when a neatly wrapped box was pushed into her face, she smirked slightly, finally knowing what had Laura's heart racing. "It's not Christmas for a few week's cutie. Also it's November, doesn't tradition say that gift's are given on the 25th of December? Not the end of November?" Carmilla noted the way Laura deflated slightly, a sad look in her eyes, she instantly regretted her word._

  
_"Well, yes. But with Christmas break coming up, I'm going back to my dad, and I won't actually see you on Christmas day." She sighed and let the hand holding the box out to Carmilla fall to her side. She played with the bottom of her top for a moment then took a step away from Carmilla's bed. "Sorry I even bothered." Laura turned and walked over to her bed, the gift placed at the bottom._

  
_Carmilla frowned and slowly sat up, discarding the book she was attempting to read on the shelf behind her. She got up with out a word and moved to Laura's bed, she picked up the box and placed it on her lap as she sat down. "You don't have to bother." Laura made a move to take the box, but Carmilla held tight to it. "Seriously Carm, it was a stupid gift anyway."_

  
_Carmilla tilted her head slightly as she watched Laura. "I think I'll be the judge of it the gift was stupid or not cutie." With that, Carmilla opened the present, making sure not to rip any of the wrapping that Laura had so neatly done. She lifted the lid of the box and gave a small laugh. "A Christmas jumper, with fangs. Creative." She looked over at Laura. "But there is no way you will get me to wear it creampuff."_

  
_Laura pouted and looked at Carmilla. "Oh come on! Please! It took me forever to get the fangs right! And I'm not even sure they are, there are so many variation's of vampires." Laura frowned slightly then smiled. "Wait, so you like the gift? You're not offended that I added fangs to Santa?" Laura tilted her head and watched Carmilla for her reaction._

  
_Carmilla moved to place the jumper in her lap. "I'm not offended cupcake, I think it's rather sweet." Carmilla smirked slightly. "An inside joke of sorts." Carmilla looked back to the jumper. "I do like the gift." She ran her hand over it for a moment. "It's been a while since anyone actually got a gift for me." She looked up at Laura. "So, thank you, and if it will make you happy and not all pouty, I'll wear it, but only in this room, and the only people that will ever know about it, are you, and that ginger squad that can't seem to keep out of this room."_

  
_Laura squealed and threw her arms around Carmilla. "Thank you! I'm so glad you like it." Laura pulled away from Carmilla, a blush creeping up her face when she realized what she had just done. "Sorry, I just, I didn't think you'd like it, and I don't know I guess I was just being stupid." Laura looked down to her lap and closed her eyes._

  
_Carmilla shook her head gently and picked up the jumper, pulling it over her head. It looked ridiculous, but she'd wear it if it made Laura happy. "You know, it's actually rather warm." Laura's head snapped up and her eyes went wide when she saw that Carmilla was actually wearing the jumper._

  
_Laura was about to respond to her when the door to their room flew open. "Did she like the gift?" LaFontaine looked to Laura then finally looked to Carmilla, they placed their hand over their mouth to stop them from giggling at the look of Carmilla in the jumper. It really didn't go well with her leather pants. "I see that she did, and you even got her to wear it." LaF turned and looked out the door. "Perr, get in here now!"_

  
_Perry sighed and walked through the door, Danny hot on her tail. "LaFontaine, don't you think this is cruel and just a tad childish?" She gave LaF a stern look before turning her attention towards the girl's on the bed. "Sorry Carmilla." Perry lifted LaF's Iphone to take a few pictures of Carmilla in the jumper before anyone could say or do anything._

  
_Carmilla frowned then turned to look at Laura. "Was this your idea cupcake?" Laura's eyes went wide and she shook her head over and over until she got rather dizzy. Carmilla rolled her eyes then looked to LaF, Perry and Danny. "So it was your idea to take photo's of me in a gift from Laura?" Carmilla tilted her head slightly before standing up. "I would suggest running, but seeing as I'm faster than all of you." She smirked slightly before she felt Laura's hand on her arm._

  
_Carmilla rolled her eyes and sighed before sitting back down on the end of Laura's bed. "Guy, not cool okay. Just delete the photo's." Laura gave all of them a look that told them she meant business. LaF sighed and took their phone from Perry quickly deleting the photo's. "Thank you." LaF just huffed and crossed their arms after tucking their phone into their back pocket._

  
_Laura gave them all pointed look's before they all shuffled out of the room. She turned and looked at Carmilla with a small smile on her lips. "Sorry, I didn't know they would do that." Carmilla just waved her hand slightly before getting up and moving to the closet at the back of the room, she pushed around some of her stuff at the bottom of the closet before pulling out a neatly wrapped gift._

  
_"Since you've given me the gift you bought me, I might as well give you this." She turned to face Laura, a smirk in place. Slowly she made her way back over to Laura. She sat back down on the end of the bed and held the box out of Laura. The younger woman raised her eyebrow slightly and tilted her head before accepting the package from Carmilla._  
_Laura looked down at the package in her hands for a moment then frowned slightly. "I got the impression you didn't like Christmas, but you got me a gift?" Laura ran her hand over the gift for a moment and noted the way Carmilla raised her shoulder slightly._

  
_"I don't like Christmas cupcake, such tradition's of celebrating with a family have long been lost to me. My mother and Will didn't really make for much of a family, and they were the more tolerable of the rest of those lackwits I called my brother's and sister's." Carmilla rolled her eyes slightly._

  
_Laura's frown deepened and she bit her lip for a moment. "So you haven't liked Christmas since 1698? That's kinda sad Carm." Laura paused for a moment. "Wait, what do you normally do around the holidays then?" Carmilla sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she hadn't expected to end up playing twenty questions with the girl beside her all because she gave her a gift._

  
_"Laura." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Look, normally I spend my time at Silas, I normally just lounge around in the room I'm supposed to be living in, and I normally do all the stuff I've had the freedom to do this year." Carmilla looked to Laura. "Normally I don't have a roommate that know's what I am, so I take advantage of them going home for the holidays and do what ever it is I feel like in the dorm room."_

  
_Laura huffed slightly and placed the package on the bed beside her. "That's sad Carm. I mean, I know Will and your Mother weren't that great to you, but I guess I just though you'd all spend Christmas together." Carmilla gave a short laugh and shook her head._

  
_"Mother didn't allow me the pleasure of 'family time'" She air quoted the last two words. "Not since I got out of that damned coffin anyway. Will had taken the spot as Mother's favorite, and I was to spend my time alone, thinking of how I betrayed Mother and all that." Carmilla picked up the gift and held it out to Laura. "Can you just open this, please."_  
_Laura noted the sadness in Carmilla's voice, and the way she asked Laura to open the gift. Laura sighed softly and nodded before taking the gift back from Carmilla, the box was quite a bit smaller than the one Laura had given Carmilla, so she was curious as to what Carmilla had gotten her._

  
_She pulled the wrapping neatly from the box then lifted the lid. A small gasp left her lips as she took in what was in the box. Laying gently in the box was a necklace, it looked old, with a small thin chain. There was a small gem resting in the middle. Laura looked up at Carmilla. "Carm.."_

  
_Carmilla shrugged slightly and rubbed the back of her neck before picking up the necklace. "It was my mothers." She paused and looked at Laura. "My real mothers, she gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday." Carmilla gave a small smile as she opened the clasp on the necklace. "It was supposed to go to any daughter I had on her sixteenth birthday, but um.. Well, that never happened."_

  
_Carmilla moved slightly so she could place the necklace around Laura's neck. "It's not much, and it's not as thought out as your gift, but.." She moved to sit back at the end of the bed once the necklace was in place. "I remembered how you thought the other necklace was from me, I figured the least I could do is give you a necklace that won't leave you being possessed by my mother."_

  
_Laura ran her hand over the necklace, it felt cold and delicate. "Carmilla." She shook her head slightly. "This is the nicest gift I have ever gotten from anyone." She smiled softly. "But, it was your mothers, I can't take this." Laura moved to take the necklace off but Carmilla stopped her._

  
_"I am never going to wear that necklace again and I have no child to give it to." Carmilla sighed slightly and started drawing little patterns on the back of Laura's hand. "I have never wanted anyone to have that necklace, not even Ell." She looked up at Laura. "But I want you to have it Laura. Please." Laura nodded slightly then threw her arm's around Carmilla._

  
_"Thank you." Laura pulled back slightly. "Really, it's beautiful and I promise I'll keep it safe." Laura sat back on her bed and fiddled with the small gem again. "I can't believe there is something around my neck that has been in this world for over 300 years." Carmilla laughed softly and shook her head._

* * *

 

_**A/N - I've come to the conclusion that the person that sent me this prompt has the power to see the future. Also, it took me forever to write this and for that I'm sorry! I actually started this in November then got busy with family stuff and everything, but it's here now and I hope you enjoy it!!** _


End file.
